I'll Always Come Back For You
by enigma-kar
Summary: Kirk and McCoy's thoughts during their brief goodbye scene; where neither really want to part ways. Written as strong friendship, but can be read as slash.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah - Star Trek isn't mine.

_Yes, I bring you more _Star Trek: 2009 _fanfiction. :D This was originally written as strong friendship, but could be read as slash, so please enjoy. _

_This goes out to the one and only _'Evets'. _You know who you are. ;) Thanks again for beta-ing this for me. To faithful subscribers - look out for my Star Trek/Torchwood crossover in the near future. :)_

* * *

I'll Always Come Back For You

"Yeah, you go, be safe."

Jim Kirk shot Leonard McCoy a smile which did not reach his eyes. The doctor knew how hard this was on the younger man and wished he didn't have to leave him. The pair shook hands and Leonard gave Jim a sympathetic smile.

It was hard to believe that this might be the last time they'd see each other. Three years at the academy together had seen them both become such good friends, despite their apparent differences. The kid was immature, annoyingly charming and completely incorrigible at times, but he was also a damn good friend and Leonard loved him for it. Though he'd never admit it, he didn't really want to contemplate life aboard the Enterprise without Jim. But as a tribute to their strong friendship, Leonard knew that Jim would just grin and bear it and allow him to leave on the Enterprise without him. The doctor also knew that if it were the other way around; he'd do the same thing.

Jim _did_ grin and bear it. He figured it was his fault after all. He hadn't realised that cheating the test like that would result in him being grounded when Starfleet, undoubtedly, needed him most. He'd told Pike he'd be able to make Captain in three years. With an inward sigh he realised how unlikely that now was. But, no matter what, he wasn't going to stop Bones from getting aboard the Enterprise and fulfilling his own dreams.

After an age and a multitude of emotions flickering between them, they released hands. Leonard considered giving the younger man a hug, but decided against it. He didn't want to be the one to crack the already strained sadness between them. The two shared another brief smile, neither really wanting to leave. But Leonard knew he had to and seconds later he turned and began walking away. Tears stung in his eyes as he walked, refusing to look back. He never realised how hard this would be; leaving Jim behind.

Jim looked away, not wanting to watch as his best friend walked away. He could hardly believe that this might be the end of them. Bones was off to the Enterprise, warping into a rescue mission while he was stuck at the academy on suspension.

"Excuse me," the impatient, uncaring tone cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

Jim stepped back and out of the way, but then remained stationary, as though unsure as to what to do. Everyone was busy packing and leaving and he was being left alone. Even Bones had to leave him. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shifted his gaze to the ground, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes. He needn't have worried; everyone was too busy to notice him.

Except Leonard. Even as he walked away, he could sense Jim behind him and almost feel his despair. Hell, he shared his despair. More than anything he wished he could comfort the younger man, promise that he'd be back or promise to somehow get him on board. In a way he felt like he was abandoning him. While Jim was certainly capable of taking care of himself, Leonard knew he'd struggle. The doctor had done so much for him over the years, taken him under his wing and in return Jim showed him how to live again.

Ten yards away, the medic sighed and slowed in his walking. An idea suddenly came to him; something which could very easily turn disastrous and mean the end of careers for both of them. But the idea could work, Leonard reasoned as a small, yet strong voice sounded in the back of his mind.

"_I don't believe in no-win scenarios."_

Of course Jim didn't. That outlook had obviously worn off on the doctor, because Leonard breathed deeply once more and suddenly knew that, somehow, he would make the stupid idea work. He had to. Stopping and turning slightly, Leonard settled eyes on the back of the younger man. There was no way he could leave him behind.

"Dammit," the doctor shook his head in slight annoyance at how Jim could unwittingly bend his will like that. Walking quickly back, he inwardly smiled.

Later he'd tell Jim that he came back because he couldn't leave him there looking all pathetic. In a way that was true. But more accurately, it was simply because Leonard could never leave Jim.

He'd always come back for him.


End file.
